


slipped : norenmin

by taek00kdotcom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kisses, Little Space, Multi, Pet Names, littlespace, norenmin, oh right, renjun is a baby boy, soft kisses sorta, uhmm what else, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taek00kdotcom/pseuds/taek00kdotcom
Summary: Lee jeno and na jaemin get dared to call Huang renjun pet names renjun.Renjun slipped.





	slipped : norenmin

it was after a long day that the dreamies decided to play a game if truth or dare. a rather harmless game (sorta), donghyuck had been dared to scream out the lyrics of drippin in the smtown lobby almost getting them in trouble. jisung had been told to tell the most embarrassing thing about him that not even they knew about. mark had been dared to kiss the nearest person next to them who happend to be their manager. and chenle had been dared to do a hand stand that he half failed to do in the hallway of the buiding.

 it was now chenles turn to give the dare the bottle that they had gotten landed between jeno and jaemin before chenle could spin again donghyuck had suggested that he just choose a dare for both of them. jeno side eyes jaemin, what could possibly going on in chenles mind? 

chenle smirked then giggled leaning into jenos ear whispering something to him then telling jaemin, his eyes widend for some reason, a reason renjun was oblivious about. 

then it happend.

"baby boy, pass me that water bottle" someone....jeno wispeard in his ear. a shiver went down renjuns small back. oh no renjun thought. that was the dare. jeno and jaemin had been dared to call him pet names. 

renjun fidled with his hands and reached out a shakey hand towards the water bottle. feeling his eyes drop as the tiredness took over a long with feeling little. he couldn't slip in front of them, it would be so embarrassing and would require an explination towards it too. he handed jeno the water bottle then leaning on his hand. wanting to suck on his thumb he was not really a thumb sucker, he just felt the need to do it now. he was probably slipping further than he had ever slipped. 

renjun hasn't been called pet names, nor has he knew that he was a little for long. only know he was one for the past year plus all the activities they have been doing he hadn't really got the time to even slip into that mindset. 

it was hard even being a little when you are in a group with 18 guys and being around 6 of them for most of your time.

so when Jaemin said, "kitten, what's wrong?" with a visible smirk on his lips, his breath cut off and slipped even further in little space. 

renjun quickly made an excuse that he needed to go to the bathroom, slipping out and telling the managers. jeno and jaemin quickly stood up and followed. with the rest of the dreamies eyeing them curiously.

as renjun made it to the bathroom, his eyes got wet always being a crybaby in little space or not. he sat down on the dirty floor in a single bathroom. curling into himself he slipped his thumb into his mouth, feeling the need. he babbled to himself not even understanding what he was saying himself, slipping from korean words to chinese. 

jeno and jaemin found renjun quickly, seeing him slip into one of the bathrooms. thankfully he didn't lock the door. renjun didn't even seem to notice that jeno and jaemin were standing right by him on either side of him. not even sure as to what he was saying just noticing how beautiful and adorable he looked with the gloss of his eyes showing even after he had closed them. even after they saw him slip his thumb into his mouth still babbling. 

"renjun" jeno whispered. he jumped slightly before looking up at him adorably, eyes glossing over as he realised the situation they were in. he was pretty damn sure that they knew who he was, what had happened, and to why he was even in this situation. 

"it's ok baby "

jaemin slipes down sitting next to him allowing him to cuddle up to him. renjun felt it weird when people touched his on his bare skin or even clothes sometimes, but jeno and jaemins touches felt euphoric, making him slip just a little further. jeno slipped down too as he saw jaemin did, sliding his hands under renjun sweater felling his warm skin against his cold hands, shivers went running down renjuns back as he cuddled into them. he knew they would have to talk about this later but for now he was fine, they were fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading!   
> I know its short but I had a lot of stuff to do and I needed to focus on my grades.  
> Sorry!!


End file.
